


Open Arms

by nickelkeep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Closeted Dean Winchester, Flashbacks, M/M, No Beta, mentions of high school, we die like winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: With only a few hours to go before their high school reunion, Dean explains to Charlie why a certain name on the RSVP list makes him nervous.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 24
Kudos: 115
Collections: Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Reunion





	Open Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iCeDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCeDreams/gifts).



> Hey guys. So this was written for the Profound Bond Discord Server's Reunion Exchange. I know I'm a little late to posting, and I hope that my giftee forgives me. I'm in the hospital still, so I take full responsibility for formatting and other issues, but I didn't want to make iCeDreams wait any longer.  
> ...  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

“Dean?” Charlie watched as her best friend paced his bedroom. “Dean! You’re entirely worked up. I don’t get it.”

“You don’t get it?” Dean stopped dead, nearly tumbling over at his sudden lack of movement. “You’re the one who told me that Cas Novak RSVP’d to the Reunion!”

Charlie rolled her eyes and stood up, crossing over to Dean and resting her hands on his shoulders. “I told you so you wouldn’t be caught unaware. It’s been fifteen years, Dean. What are you worried about? In all our time as besties, that’s the one thing you never explained to me.”

“Because it’s embarrassing.” Dean looked at his shoes; his shoulders slumped in defeat. “You know how you helped me realize that I’m Bi our freshman year of college?”

“Yeah, of course, I do…” Charlie trailed off as the proverbial light bulb went off over her head. “Cas.”

“It’s not what you think, Red.” Dean ran his hand through his hair before crossing to and sitting on the bed.

Charlie joined him. “Then help me understand because we have two hours until the Reunion, and I’m not missing it.”

“Fine… Remember Mrs. Moseley’s class?”

…

“Mr. Winchester, please stay after class.” Mrs. Moseley stood behind her desk, her arms crossed over her chest as the rest of the students went, snickering that Dean was told he couldn’t leave.

“I’ll be okay.” He looked up at Charlie, who had made a point of slowly packing up and walking by his desk. “Go find Sammy, meet me at the Impala.” Once she had left the classroom, he looked up at Mrs. Moseley. “I’m sorry.”

“Boy, do you even know what you’re apologizing for?” She crooked a finger, summoning Dean to her. “I am disappointed, but I’m not sure you know why.”

Dean hung his head. “I’m sure I’m gonna hear it.”

“Damn right you are, and don’t you be sassing me.” She slid a packet of paper towards him. “Care to tell me why you failed the last three tests in a row? I know you ain’t stupid.”

“Pretty sure I am, ma’am.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s too hard, and I don’t care.”

If Mrs. Moseley’s look could kill, Dean would be dead, cremated, and his ashes tossed in the wind. “I said don’t sass me.” Her eyes flickered to the door. “I know you got a full ride to KU. You tryin’ to throw it away?”

“Wouldn’t need to do that, Mrs. Moseley. I can just turn it down.” It suddenly dawned on Dean what she was getting at. “I’m not cut out for college. Just not gonna happen for me.”

“Dean Winchester, your daddy mess with your head that badly? What kind of example are you setting for Sam?” There it was. Mrs. Moseley was no longer Mrs. Moseley. She was Missouri, next-door neighbor and kindest woman Dean had ever met.

“Sam needs to be able to leave. I can make do. Uncle Bobby’s got a job for me at the garage once I graduate.”

“That was only meant as a backup plan if you didn’t get into college. You got in!” She shoved the test at him. “You’re trying to fail on purpose.”

Dean shrugged. “So what?”

“Stop the sassin’. Your momma would be rollin’ in her grave right now if she heard the way you were speakin’.” Missouri leaned forward on her desk. “Hell, if she knew that you were turnin’ this down, she’d roll again.”

“Why are you bringing her into this? That’s low, Missouri.” Dean pressed his lips together in an attempt to keep his lip from trembling.

“I spoke with the principal and the Dean at KU. You’re still on track to go, assuming that you take on mandatory tutoring. I know you know your shit, Dean. But considering they don’t know your backstory, you have to do this.”

“Missouri…”

She held her hand up, cutting him off. “I’m stoppin’ you there, Dean. You are going to KU.” She looked over at the classroom door. “Castiel, sugar, you there?”

“What!?” Dean whispered in surprise. His eyes followed to the door where the quiet brunet who sat in the front row entered sheepishly. 

“Yes, Mrs. Moseley.” His eyes - holy shit, how did that shade of blue exist? - were trained on Missouri, never looking to Dean. “I guess this is who you wanted me to help?”

Dean fought not to roll his eyes. Castiel clearly didn’t want to be there any more than he did. “Mrs. Moseley, I don’t need a tutor.”

“I know you don’t. But this is a formality. And if you don’t do it, I will go to Ellen.” Dean blanched at Missouri’s threat. “That’s what I thought.” She turned to Castiel. “He needs to get at least a B on each of his next three assignments and an A on the midterm.”

“Mrs. Moseley? If this is a formality, why do I need to help him?” Castiel just confirmed Dean’s suspicion. “I know Dean is smart.”

“He needs to be held accountable.” Missouri looked over at Dean and pointed at him. “If you miss even one session with Castiel, I will personally kick your ass.”

“Are you speaking as Mrs. Moseley or Missouri right now?”

“Don’t make me get a ruler. Get out of here and take Castiel with you. He missed his bus to find out he’s tutoring you.” Missouri sat down behind her desk. “Now, Dean Winchester, or so help me.”

Castiel at least had the decency not to comment as Dean gestured for him to follow.

…

“So that’s why Cas started hanging out with us?” Charlie shook her head in surprise. “I thought it was weird that he was coming home with us, but you were also a genuinely nice guy, so I figured you just offered him a ride home.”

“Yeah, no. That’s why he came home with us every Thursday. I’m surprised Sam never told you.”

Charlie shrugged. “Sam figured that you were making actual friends and was happy for that. Besides, he was wrapped up in what’s her face? That Ruby chick.”

“Oh god, don’t remind me.”

“Hey, at least remember he came to his senses, and you’re getting a sister-in-law.” Charlie rested her head on his shoulder. “Enough about Eileen, though, as much as I adore her. You explained Cas joined the friend group, but not what happened.”

“Damn, and here I figured you’d drop it.”

…

“Cas, I have read this book at least twice a year for the past ten years. I know it like the back of my hand.” Dean huffed as Cas quizzed him for the hundredth time. “It was a book of Proust that Sal knew belonged to Dean.”

“I know you know this, Dean. But I have to look like I’m at least putting in the effort to get your grades back up to snuff.” Cas shook his head. “What real-life person does Camille represent?”

“Carolyn Cassady,” Dean replied quickly. “Look, all you have to do is tutor me. It doesn’t have to be here. Let’s grab a burger. My aunt…”

“Owns the Roadhouse. I’m well aware by this point, Dean.” Cas looked at his watch. “I guess it is getting kinda late.” He pulled out his cellphone and messed around on it for a couple of moments. “Alright. Just had to let my mom know I wasn’t going to be home in time for dinner. She’s not happy, but she’ll get over it.”

Dean tilted his head to the side. It had been a few weeks since Cas started ‘tutoring’ him, and this was the first time Cas had mentioned any family members. “Did I rock the boat?”

“Not any more than it would usually be rocked.” Cas picked up his books and slid them into his backpack. “I’m the baby, and my mother doesn’t let me forget it.”

“Sorry, can’t relate. No mom and the oldest.” Dean threw his backpack over his shoulder and nodded to the door. “I’ve been told that I’m a good listener, though.”

“Charlie’s mentioned that a few times. She said you were there for her when she came out of the closet.”

“Dude, I knew she was a lesbian before she even said the words. We grew up together.” Dean led them out to his car. “But I promised it didn’t change the fact that I consider her my sister.”

It was Cas’ turn to tilt his head to the side. “You never saw her as anything other than a sister?”

“Ew, God, no. It’s Charlie.” Dean chuckled as he climbed into his Baby. The drive was comfortable, with the boys humming along to Stones tape Dean played. Once they arrived at the Roadhouse, Dean held open the door for Cas and led him back to a set of tables that Ellen had designated as ‘family only.’

“Are you sure it’s okay that I’m sitting here?” Cas looked around nervously.

“Dude, you’re here with me. You’re fine.”

Dean contemplated saying something else to ease Cas’ nerves when Ellen came up to the table. “Boy, you think you could just waltz right past the bar and not say hello?”

“I knew you’d make you’re way over here, Elle.” He nodded over to Cas. “This is my friend, Cas.”

“It’s a pleasure, Cas. I know I was just pickin’ on Dean, but it’s nice to see him use the table. That’s what it’s here for.” Dean felt heat coloring his cheeks, but he wasn’t sure why. “I know what Dean wants. What would you like?”

“I’ll take whatever he gets, but if there are mushrooms, hold them, please,” Cas asked politely, his hands folded in his lap. “I’m not fond of them.”

Ellen smiled. “You got it, Cas. I’ll bring some pops over in a moment.” She stepped away, and Dean turned his attention back to Cas, who was blushing slightly.

“You okay there, Cas?”

“Huh? Yeah. I’m fine. This is nice.” Cas answered quickly. “Your aunt seems nice.”

“She’s great. She was best friends with my mom, so Sammy and I grew up calling her Aunt Ellen. Her daughter, Jo? She’s in Sam’s grade. So it was like having that big extended family to grow up with.”

Cas nodded, and silence fell over the pair. After a few minutes, Cas spoke up. “Did you want to keep studying?”

“Nah, I have this test in the bag, and you can hold me to that.” Dean kicked his feet up on the bench Cas was sitting on. “So, you’re learning about me tonight. Wanna tell me more about you?”

…

“So, you basically asked Cas on a date?” Charlie snickered as she asked her question. “Like, did you know he’s gay?”

“No!” Dean shook his head fervently. “The only person I knew that was out of the closet back then was you, and you even stayed hidden in the back of the wardrobe until we got to KU.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I was honestly bored and hungry. I didn’t think more of it!”

Charlie’s laughter turned into a full-blown cackle. “Oh my God, and Ellen had to have thought it was a date. The only people you ever went to the Roadhouse with were me and Sam! She must have been thrilled that you brought someone new!”

“Shut up, Charlie.”

“This is priceless.”

“Charles!” Dean exclaimed. “That wasn’t even the worst of it.”

“I mean clearly. Cas still hung out with us for another couple of months after that.” She gestured for him to continue.

…

“So Victor, in the middle of art class, walked up to the supplies, grabbed another canvas, and just wrote ‘I Love You, Nancy’ in huge letters.” Dean slapped the table as he told the story, crying from laughing so hard. “I swear, I don’t know who was more embarrassed. Nancy, or Victor when she told him that she’s going to the convent after she graduates.”

Cas chuckled along, his eyes locked on Dean as he shared the story over milkshakes at the Roadhouse. “So, how did Victor react?”

“He looked like a kicked puppy with his tail tucked between his legs. I have never felt so bad for a person. But rumor has it, he was flirting with Bela Talbot by last period.” Dean leaned back in his booth. “Dude, this is why I don’t go after high school girls. They don’t know what they want, and it’s not my position to tell them what that is.”

“Not many men share that opinion, Dean.” Cas copied Dean’s posture, kicking his feet up on Dean’s bench. “I’m sure that makes you popular amongst the ladies.”

“Not that any of them would have a chance.” Dean shrugged. “Not interested. I mean, we’re graduating in a few months. People are heading off to college. Hell, even though I’m not going far, I don’t want to string anyone along.” Dean watched as Cas frowned. “Dude, I’m not gonna leave my number one guy high and dry.”

“Oh. Uh…” Cas suddenly became very interested in his milkshake, allowing his words to become mumbled by the straw.

Dean swallowed roughly, watching Cas struggle to keep the straw in his mouth, and again as Cas licked away the milkshake that dribbled from the corner of his mouth. He handed Cas a napkin and quickly took a drink of his own shake.

“So, Dean. You ready for the midterm?” Cas asked after a few awkward moments.

“Yeah. And while I know my stuff, the fact that you stuck by me? Helped me out? It means the world, man. I’m actually feeling good about this whole going to college thing now, especially knowing that Sammy can run to Bobby and Ellen if Dad tries anything stupid.” Dean stirred his milkshake with his straw. “You decide where you’re going yet?”

Cas nodded. “I think I’m going to stick with KU.” He looked up at Dean and smiled.

“Really? But, Cas? You got into Boston and Stanford, among others! You can leave Kansas!”

“Why leave when I have everything I want here?”

…

“Hold up, so you’re telling me you didn’t realize, right there, that he meant you?” Charlie jumped up from the bed, her hands flailing before balling them up and punching Dean in the shoulder. “You’re not that fucking dense!”

“I WAS EIGHTEEN, CHARLIE!” Dean rubbed his shoulder, wincing as he rolled it. “Damn, I’m not going to be able to use my sword arm at the next LARP.”

“You’re so full of shit.”

Dean’s head bobbed in agreement. “Yeah, probably.”

“So clearly, that wasn’t the catalyst. And I know that Cas went to Boston.” She shook her head. “I didn’t even know he considered staying here.”

“Yeah, well, the midterm happened…”

…

Dean held up the test and flashed a bright smile at Cas. “Aced it!”

“I knew you would, Dean.” Cas smiled softly as he took the test and flipped through it. “Looks like you scored higher than me, too.”

“Seriously? No fucking way!” Dean reached into Cas’ book bag and pulled out Cas’ test. “Yeah. I knew I didn’t. But I appreciate you trying to inflate my ego even larger.” He slid the packet of papers back into Cas’ backpack.

“I wasn’t trying to boost your ego, Dean. Just didn’t want to take away from your win. You needed the win.” Cas handed Dean his test back. “So, I was thinking. I know we usually go to the Roadhouse on Thursdays, but maybe we could go somewhere else tonight, my treat?”

“Wait, really?” Dean smiled. “That sounds like a plan. You want to go now, or do you want me to come and pick you up later?”

Cas blushed. “I’m gonna go grab the bus. Pick me up at seven?”

“You got it, Cas.” Dean pulled Cas in for a hug. “Thanks, man.”

“For what?”

“For everything.” Dean gave him a friendly salute before heading off to the Impala.

Later that evening, Dean pulled up in front of Cas’ house and honked twice. Cas came bounding out of the house, dressed up nicer than usual, wearing a light-colored button-down shirt and a pair of really nice jeans. Dean caught himself staring as Cas slid into the passenger side. He shook his head, confused. This was Cas. This was his best friend. He’s not supposed to look at his best friend like that.

Especially ‘cause Cas was a dude.

“Ready, Dean?” Cas asked, his soft but broad smile pulling Dean back from the strange place his mind had wandered. “You mentioned that you liked pie. What if I told you I know where to get the best pie in Lawrence?”

“Fuck, yes!” Dean’s smile went wide, matching Cas’. “Where to?”

“Start heading towards Main Street.”

Dean quickly made his way towards the center of town, following Cas’ directions before pulling into the parking lot of a place called ‘Cloud 9.’ “What is this place, Cas?”

“It’s Gabriel’s restaurant.” Cas blushed. “It only opened last week, but he said I could bring you this week.”

“Hey, if the pie is as good as you say it is, you can take me anywhere, Cas.” Dean climbed out of the car and followed Cas into the restaurant. As they stepped inside, Dean was instantly slapped with the smell of fresh-baked pies and pastries. “Holy shit, Cas. This place smells amazing.”

“Wait until you get a taste.” A shorter blonde guy came up to the two of them. “Cassie, is this Dean?”

“Dean, this is Gabriel. My brother and the proprietor of this establishment.” Cas rolled his eyes. “Gabriel, this is Dean.”

Gabriel’s face twisted into a smug smirk. “I get it. Don’t worry, little bro.” He grabbed two menus and led them back to a booth. “Take your time. Just flag me down when you’re ready.”

“This is nice, Cas,” Dean commented after Gabriel walked away. “I guess I’ve dragged you to the Roadhouse enough that it’s my turn to meet the family, huh?”

“I guess.” Cas’ cheeks turned bright red as he hid behind his menu. “I made sure that he would have an apple pie ready, so dessert is covered. Gabriel makes all his bread and rolls in-house too. So I would recommend a sandwich or a soup bowl.”

“Sounds good, Cas.” Dean quickly skimmed through the menu, picking his dinner, and waited for Cas. “So, how did the rest of your day go? We didn’t really get to talk today like we usually do.”

Cas waved Gabriel over, and after they put in their orders, he replied to Dean. “It was okay. Mom was wondering if I had submitted my choice of college yet. I told her that the deadline was at the end of the month.”

“You still planning on joining me and Charlie at KU?” Dean leaned forward and rested his chin on his fists. “I could request you as my roommate.”

“That would be nice.” Cas’ blush darkened as he focused on a spot on the table. Gabriel came back to the table with their drinks, and Cas grabbed his, downing it immediately. Gabriel rolled his eyes and leaned down, whispering something in his brother’s ear before promising he’d be back with another drink before long.

“Everything okay, Cas?” Dean inquired, frowning slightly at how his best friend was acting.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Cas’ typically low voice cracked, causing him to cough and clear his throat. “I’m okay. Promise.”

Dean skeptically raised an eyebrow and was ready to question Cas’ response when Gabriel returned with their meals. They ate in somewhat comfortable silence, only talking to comment on the food or when Gabriel came to check on them. Once they finished, Cas reached into his pocket and pulled out some cash. He explained that he wasn’t going to ask for a free meal from a new restaurant, and when Dean tried to help cover the costs, Cas shut him down completely.

“I’m the one who invited you, Dean. Let me be a gentleman and treat you? You’ve been providing me with meals for the past couple of months.” Cas finished laying the money on the table and waved to Gabriel before guiding Dean back out of the restaurant. “Thank you for joining me, Dean.”

“Cas, I love hanging out with you. I’ve never been more thankful that Missouri picked you to tutor me.” Dean smiled as Cas slid into the Impala. He closed the door for Cas before going over to the driver’s side. “Alright. You wanna go back to your place?”

“Yes. I have a surprise for you.” Cas smiled shyly. “If you don’t mind.”

“Not sure how you’re gonna be able to one-up dinner and pie.” Dean looked over at Cas, returning the smile.

Cas shrugged. “I can try.”

Dean pushed the tape into the deck and started the trek to Cas’ house. They didn’t speak much — they didn’t need to — and they relaxed as Dean followed the now well-known drive. As he pulled into the driveway, Steve Perry’s voice started serenading through the speakers. Cas climbed out of the Impala and waited for Dean at the door. As Dean joined him, he noticed that cool, calm, collected Cas was vibrating nervously.

“You alright, Cas?”

“Yeah.” Cas nodded and unlocked the door. “I just really hope you like your surprise.” He opened the door, took Dean’s hand, and pulled him inside. “Mom and Dad are out of town.”

“It doesn’t seem your style to host a rager, Cas.” Dean smiled as he followed Cas inside. He followed Cas upstairs to his room. “So, what’s the plan?”

Cas walked over to the bed with Dean in tow and sat down. He pulled Dean down next to him and smiled softly. “I wanted to thank you for the past couple of months. I was nervous when Mrs. Moseley asked me to tutor you, but you showed me that I had no reason to fear.” Cas rested his hand on Dean’s neck and started gently running his thumb along the skin. “You’ve made me feel… alive.”

“What are you saying, Cas?” Dean stiffened up, the proximity between him and Cas making him nervous. “I’m not sure I understand.”

“I know it’s hard for us, Dean. And until we get out of town, I’m okay hiding. But I wanted you to make sure you know I’m yours.” Cas leaned in and kissed Dean softly, a fleeting touch that Dean could barely comprehend. “I love you, Dean.”

Dean froze, his eyes locked on Cas’. He heard the words that Cas said. He understood what they meant. But they didn’t belong to Dean. He couldn’t keep them. “I’m sorry, Cas.”

Dean stood up, walked out of the room, and drove home in a blur.

…

“Okay, I don’t know if I should be mad at you because you lied that you were the reason Cas stopped hanging out with us or because you left him like that!” Charlie had started pacing the room as Dean recounted that fateful night so many years ago. “You absolutely loved him. Anyone who had eyes could see that!” She stopped in front of Dean and jabbed a finger into the shoulder she had punched, causing him to wince. “I get that we were young, and you were afraid. But we were leaving. All of us!”

“I wasn’t afraid, Charlie!” Dean shook his head. “I mean, yeah, the thought that I could possibly like Cas in the way he liked me? Yeah, that unsettled me a bit. But I didn’t know there was such a thing as Bisexual. And I knew I wasn’t gay. I liked girls. I dated Cassie Richardson Freshman year.”

“It had nothing to do with the fact that your father would have aimed his shotgun at you?”

Dean huffed out in annoyance. “That had a little to do with it.”

“Dean. You can’t hide from me.” Charlie rejoined him on the bed and snuggled up next to him. “And honestly, you can’t hide from Cas. It’s been over fifteen years. While it sounds like you’ve still got a torch going for him, it may not be the same for him. You can’t be afraid to face Cas.”

“You think I don’t know that? I know there’s no way he wants me. Not after what I did to him.” Dean looked at his hands. “You know, until Cas left for college, Gabriel wouldn’t let me into his restaurant? Cas would go there after school, and Gabriel protected him from, well, me.” Dean shook his head. “The first time I showed up after we graduated, and he let me in? He tried to dig information out from me. Apparently, Cas hadn’t told him a damn thing. Just that he didn’t want me near him.”

“And I’m assuming you didn’t betray Cas to Gabe?”

“I didn’t know who knew or didn’t know. I couldn’t risk outing him to someone who would then go and tell the rest of the town.”

Charlie wrapped her arms around Dean’s shoulders and hugged him tightly. “You know, Dean. It doesn’t help that you don’t really have an excuse to not go tonight. Who’d have thought we were so excited to get out of here…”

“That we’d only come home to teach.” Dean chuckled softly. “Cas got away. Even if there was a chance he forgave me, there’s nothing here to give him a reason to stay.”

“You don’t know that.” Charlie stood up and offered her hand to Dean. “Come on, Handmaiden. I know it’s not a LARP, but I still need you by my side.”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

…

Dean sat at the table Charlie had somehow managed to procure for them. If he remembered correctly, this was the highest attended reunion so far. Out of their graduating class of 250-something, 100 were there for the night. He sipped his drink, one of those crappy sherbert punch things he remembered from school dances, and watched as the crowd around him mingled.

Despite it being fifteen years past graduation, fifteen years since his incident with Cas, things hadn’t truly changed. The cheerleaders still hung out with other cheerleaders while the football players objectified them from the food table. The goth kids were hiding in the shadows, and the band kids were hanging in the bleachers. Basically, as far as Dean could see, the cliques found themselves. No one had changed.

Charlie had left him a while ago when the girl she had crushed on back in high school - Gilda if he remembered correctly - arrived. The two had been hitting it off when he lost track of her. And the only reason that had happened at all was that he kept watching the gym entrance. Thirty minutes in, and there was still no sign of Cas. Maybe he had just donated and not actually bought a ticket. 

As Dean looked around for Charlie again, her distinct giggle caught his attention. “I know, I know!” She was bright and bubbly, as she often was during social events. Someone was dragged behind her, but from the angle, Dean couldn’t see who it was. “I promise, it’ll be fine.” Charlie came into sight, her arm behind her attached to…

“Cas?”

“Hello, Dean.” Cas stood behind Charlie, a soft and shy smile on his face. Dean couldn’t believe his eyes. Cas Novak was in front of him, slightly taller, his wiry frame bulked out. The button-down shirt with rolled-up sleeves accenting the tone in his arms. While Dean would be lying if he said he hadn’t looked Cas up on social media, none of the pictures he found did the Adonis before him justice.

It took all of Dean’s willpower to not jump out of his seat and kiss him. He licked his lips and swallowed before slowly standing up. “You, uh… You came?”

Cas looked down at Charlie, who conveniently looked away in turn. “A certain friend said it would be in my best interest if I did.” Cas looked back at Dean. “You look good.”

“You look better.” Dean spouted out, unthinking. “I mean, you look better than me. You never lacked in looks. You look incredible…”

“Dean, be quiet.” Charlie interrupted.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“She’s still got you whipped, I see,” Cas smirked as he nodded his appreciation to Charlie. “If you don’t mind?”

“Not at all.” She looked to Dean. “I’ll see you at work on Monday?”

Dean tilted his head in confusion. “I drove us here?”

“And I’m going home with Gilda.” Charlie gave Cas a hug and whispered in his ear. He smiled and nodded before she looked back at Dean. “Peace out, bitches.”

“That was skill.” Dean watched as Charlie cut through the crowd.

“I don’t believe so. It was my understanding that she and Gilda made these arrangements a few weeks ago.” Cas pointed to the table. “Sit with me a while?”

“Wait, what? Weeks ago?” Dean grabbed the back of his seat as he sat. “What’s going on here?”

Cas sat next to him and chuckled softly. “I swear, that girl. Dean, what did Charlie tell you about me?”

“That she saw your name on the RSVP list as coming.” Dean ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck. “I may have panicked. Again.”

“Again, Dean? You have always had a tendency to overthink things.” Cas folded his hands on the table. “Why did you panic?”

“Really, Cas? The last time you ever said two words to me was right before I freaked out and ran on you. You wouldn’t let me near you or talk to you. I needed to apologize, but you never gave me a chance. I don’t know how you knew before I did, but being away from you? Finding out that you ended up going to Boston by having a random roommate assigned to me at KU? I figured you hated me.” Dean’s voice dropped to a whisper. “I realized what our relationship was too late.”

“You were my best friend, and I yours, Dean,” Cas replied softly. After a moment, Dean felt a hand rest on his cheek and his face being lifted. “And I’m sorry I was too blinded by my feelings to realize that you didn’t feel the same.”

Dean shook his head. “That’s not it at all, Cas. I didn’t know that I could love you. And when I realized that I could, and then I did, I couldn’t get to you.” Dean closed his eyes and nuzzled into Cas’ hand. “I still love you. There will never be another person in the world who completes me like you do.”

Before Cas could respond, a song from so many years ago started playing through the speakers. Dean snorted and shook his head. “Everything okay, Dean?”

“I… uh… this song.”

Cas stood up and offered his hand down to Dean. “I remember this song well, Dean. Shall we tie it to a better memory?” Dean swallowed as he took Cas’ hand and was led to the dance floor. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders and began to sway. Without another thought, Dean rested his hands on Cas’ waist. “This seems like a good start, wouldn’t you agree, Dean?”

“I agree.” Dean nodded. After a few moments of holding on to Cas, a thought crossed Dean’s mind. “Cas, how long have you and Charlie been talking?”

“A few months now.” Cas had the decency to blush. “She saw that I RSVP’d instead of donating. She wanted to make sure that was right, and we just… picked up like we never stopped talking.”

“I never wanted you to stop talking to us, Cas. I wanted you in my life. And even if it took a clue by four to make me realize that your feelings were reciprocated, they always have been.” Dean rested his forehead in the crook of Cas’ neck. “I haven’t wanted anyone but you.”

Cas nodded, and Dean could have sworn he felt the briefest of kisses against the crown of his head. “I know, Dean. I know. Because it’s been the same for me.” Dean felt a content sigh roll from Cas’ chest, and for a brief moment, he wondered if Missouri was somewhere in the gymnasium laughing at the pair. “Dean? Would that be okay?”

“Sorry, Cas. I missed your question. I was lost in the feeling.”

“That’s okay, Dean. Now that I’ve moved back to town, I wondered if you would be against doing this the right way. Actually dating, not having to hide, knowing that I want to be your boyfriend and you want to be mine.”

Dean waited a few moments, the song they were dancing to coming to the final chorus. Once it started, he sang along, holding on tightly to Cas. _“So now I come to you with open arms/Nothing to hide, believe what I say/So here I am, with open arms/Hoping you'll see what your love means to me/Open arms...”_

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
